plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/Update history
This page records all the updates in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The game can be updated at any time, opening new features and fixing or adding glitches that can be encountered during the game. 2016 *March 10: ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes '' was announced, and was soft released the same day. *April 13: The 1.17 update was released to fix some bugs, and reducing the time needed for new quests and reducing their gem rewards. *April 29: The 1.19 update was released, fixing some bugs. *June 2: The 1.2.11 update was released, featuring some design changes, the addition of the Almanac, new plants and zombies that replace the use of s and Basic Zombies and various adjustments to existing cards with the objective of balancing them, along with the additions of mini-bosses in singleplayer and additional missions. *July 20: The 1.4.14 update was released, which added the option to battle players online by username, a crafting and recycling system, and a new loading screen. *July 26: Minor changes in version 1.4.14, which changed the cost and description of Knight of the Living Dead, ally packs have been removed from the store and all the other packs now have "multipack" options, The Smash no longer has Rock Wall as a superpower, instead, he has Possessed. On the other hand, Z-Mech no longer has Possessed and instead has Rock Wall, and Basic cards can now be crafted for 25 sparks, but they cannot be recycled. *September 7: 1.6.27 was released. In this latest update, you can advance your tactics and strengthen your team with new Hero Quests. Each hero has their own path to follow, with unique objectives and adventures to complete. Sour Grapes, Grapes of Wrath and Lurch for Lunch have been redesigned. Insta-Blocks have also been removed. *October 18: 1.8.23 was released, which released the game worldwide. In this edition, players can now rename their decks, and also get more cards in each premium pack. Online matchmaking was improved, and other various features were added. Plus, Event cards were added for a limited time such as Jack-o-Lantern. *October 29: 1.8.26 was released on Android and iOS devices, and fixed some bugs. *Novermber 30: 1.8.41 was released on iOS devices but not Androids, which added the Red Alert Mission where players can try out to play provided Flower decks including Red Stinger as the new Event Card. In addition, iOS players can purchase the Super Bundle Red that can get the Red Stinger for a limited time. Android players cannot get the Red Stinger, but the Red Stinger is still shown in the collection page. *December 14: 1.10.14 was released on Android and IoS devices with Feastivus update ... Patch Notes /1 cards that can be played by any Hero. Instead, these have been replaced with different 1 /1 cards with no abilities in each Class (like Mega-Grow or Kabloom). There is one for each of the ten major “tribes” in the game (like Pea or Mushroom). All players will receive 4 of each of these cards automatically. These cards don’t appear in packs. They are: **Small-Nut – Guardian: Nut **Button Mushroom – Kabloom: Mushroom **Peashooter – Mega-Grow: Pea **Weenie Beanie – Smarty: Bean **Bellflower – Solar: Flower **Skunk Punk – Beastly: Pet **Cardboard Robot Zombie – Brainy: Science **Backup Dancer – Crazy: Dancing **Baseball Zombie – Hearty: Sports **Imp – Sneaky: Imp (“Imp” is now 1-cost 1 /1 , down from 2 /2 . There is a new card “Hot Dog Imp,” described below, filling a similar role as the old “Imp”.) *Several cards have moved from the Basic Set to the Premium Set and vice versa. *Several cards have adjusted rarities. *The keyword "Truestrike" (This doesn't charge your opponent's Super-Meter) is now called "Bullseye." Guardian *Poppin’ Poppies is now bigger and costs more Sun: 6 , 4 /4 , still says "When played: Make 1 Health Lil' Buddies with Team-Up here and next door." (Up from 5 3 /3 ) *Soul Patch is now stronger: 7 , 5 /10 , still says "Armored 1. If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead." (Up from 7 , 4 /10 ) Kabloom *More Spore, the Superpower, now says "Make two 1 /1 Button Mushrooms in random lanes." (Was “Make two 1 /1 Puff-Shrooms with Team-Up in random lanes.”) *Sergeant Strongberry is now cooler: 4 , 4 /3 “When another Berry does damage, do 2 extra damage.” This now powers up special ability damage from Berry cards like Berry Blast, Bluesberry, Cherry Bomb, Grapes of Wrath, and Sour Grapes. (Was 4 , 2 /3 “Berries have double Strength.”) Mega-Grow *Party Thyme is now cheaper and a new size: 1 , 2 /2 , still says "When a Plant does a Bonus Attack, draw a card." (Was 2 , 1 /5 ) *Potted Powerhouse is now bigger and costs more Sun: 5 , 3 /3 , still says "While in your hand: This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant gains Strength or Health." (Up from 4 , 1 /1 ) Smarty *Navy Bean is now cheaper and smaller: 4 , 3 /5 , still says “Amphibious.” (Down from 5 , 5 /5 ) *Smoosh-Shroom is now smaller: 5 , 5 /4 with no abilities. (Down from 5 , 5 /6 ) Solar *Rose Thorn is now named “Briar Rose” *Smashing Pumpkin is now smaller: 6 , 6 /5 with no abilities. (Down from 6 , 7 /6 ). Beastly *Kangaroo Rider is now smaller: 4 , 4 /3 , still says "When hurt: This kangaroo bounces." (Down from 4 , 4 /5 ) *Pied Piper’s ability now affects all Plants here: 2 , 2 /1 "Gravestone. When revealed: Plants here get -1 /-1 ." (Was 2 2 /1 "Gravestone. When revealed: A Plant gets -1 /-1 .") Brainy *Gentleman Zombie now has more Strength but less Health: 3 , 2 /3 , still says "Gravestone. Start of Zombie Tricks: You get 2 ." (Was 3 , 1 /4 ). *Hail-a-Copter now makes a smaller Copter Commando: 6 , 6 /5 (Down from 6 , 6 /6 ). *Portal Technician is now cheaper and smaller: 6 , 4 /4 , still says "When destroyed: Make a random Zombie here." (Down from 7 , 5 /5 ) *Shieldcrusher Viking, after a philosophical meditation on whether a Viking counts as a Pirate, is now a “Mustache Pirate Zombie” instead of a “History Mustache Zombie.” This means it now works with Zombie Pirate abilities like Swashbuckler and Zombot Plank Walker. Viking is still 5 , 5 /5 “Bullseye. When this hurts the Plant Hero, empty their Block Meter.” *Zombot Drone Engineer has gained Gravestone: Is now 2 , 1 /3 “Gravestone. When a Science Zombie does damage, that Zombie gets +1 Strength." (Was the same stats without Gravestone) Crazy *Fireworks Zombie is now worded differently, with nearly identical gameplay: 3 , 3 /4 "When played: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies." (Was 3 , 3 /3 "When played: Do 1 damage to all other Plants and Zombies.") *Zombot's Wrath now does more damage, and costs more Brains: 3 "Do 3 damage. If there is a zombie in every lane, this does double damage." (Up from 2 , “Do 2 damage to a Plant. If there is a Zombie in every lane, this does 6 damage instead.”) Hearty *Arm Wrestler now has more Health with a smaller ability: 1 , 2 /2 "This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant enters this lane." (Was 1 , 2 /1 , "This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant enters this lane.") *Buckethead is now bigger and costs more Brains: 4 , 3 /4 “Armored 1.” (Up from 2 , 2 /3 “Armored 1.”) *Conehead is now bigger and costs more Brains: 2 , 2 /3 “Armored 1.” (Up from 1 , 1 /3 with no abilities) *Football Zombie is now named “All-Star Zombie.” *Rodeo Gargantuar is now bigger and costs more Brains: 7 , 5 /9 , still says "Gravestone. When revealed: Move a Plant." (Up from 6 , 5 /8 ) Sneaky *Do-Si-Do Zombie is now named “Line Dancing Zombie.” It now has Strikethrough and more Health, but less Strength: 3 , 3 /2 "Strikethrough, Gravestone. When revealed: Move this Zombie." (Was 3 , 4 /1 “Gravestone. When revealed: Move this Zombie.") *Headstone Carver is now cheaper and smaller: 1 , 2 /1 , still says "When a Gravestone Zombie is revealed, that Zombie gets +1 /+1 ." (Down from 2 , 2 /3 ) *Hot Dog Imp is a new Sneaky card, since the regular “Imp” Sneaky card became one of the ten 1 /1 cards with no abilities. Hot Dog Imp is 2 , 2 /2 “Strikethrough.” *Smelly Zombie is now stronger: 3 , 2 /4 , still says “Gravestone, Deadly.” (Up from 3 , 1 /4 ) *Surprise Gargantuar now moves and has more Health, but less Strength: 5 , 5 /6 "Gravestone. When revealed: Move this Zombie." (Was 5 , 6 /5 “Gravestone.”) *Toxic Waste Imp is now stronger: 2 , 2 /2 , still says "Amphibious. All Imps are Deadly." (Up from 2 , 2 /1 ) *Zombot Plank Walker is now cooler: 8 , 6 /6 "Amphibious, Strikethrough. When played: Make two other random Pirates in random lanes.” (Was 9 , 5 /3 "Amphibious. All Pirates have +2 /+2 . When played: Make 1 /1 Swabbies with Amphibious in every lane.") *Zombot Sharktronic Sub is now slightly weaker: 6 , 5 /5 "Amphibious. This gets +1 when a Plant is destroyed. When any Plant gets hurt, destroy that Plant." (Was 6 , 5 /5 "Amphibious. This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant is destroyed. When any Plant gets hurt, destroy that Plant.") *Zombot Stomp is now stronger: 7 "Bounce all Plants on the Ground" (Was “Bounce all Plants and Zombies on the Ground.) Heroes *Goatify, Rose's signature Superpower, now hits the Zombie with the highest Strength. "Transform a Zombie with the highest Strength into a 1 /1 Goat." (Was “Transform a random Zombie into a 1 /1 Goat.”) *Toadstool Takedown, Night Cap’s signature Superpower, is now named “Mush-Boom.” Ranked Matches Today I’m very excited to introduce a new feature to PvZ Heroes – Ranked Multiplayer! Ranked Multiplayer lets you take the competition to the next level with higher stakes and bigger rewards. In addition to casual multiplayer, you can choose your favorite superhero Plants or Zombies, and take on foes in the Ranked competitive play to win battles, collect stars, and progress through the ranks. You’ll be able to use your skills against players from around the world while you rank up, and discover new strategies. Redesigned Deck Builder PvZ Heroes players that have been playing since our limited launch in March will also notice a few key changes, including a completely revamped deck builder designed to make it faster and easier for you to build custom teams. We’ve also introduced a new card pack system that lets you earn coins to unlock character cards, giving you more options to choose from when building your team from hundreds of your favorite PvZ characters.}} Category:Updates Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes